Falling to Pieces
by laughs I moved to a new thing
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! Please Read Chapter 3 for details.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: "Being a new student at a new school can be hard. But when you meet someone that finally—actually like, you can get by alright. Until that person breaks your heart." No actual pairings yet; I wouldn't want to spoil what I have coming~ T for safety**_

_Falling to Pieces_

_Preface_

Being the new kid at a new school can be challenging, especially when you come into the schoolyear almost half way through the second semester.

Friends help quite a bit, but when you meet someone you finally—actually like, it doesn't matter. You can get by easy enough.

Until that person breaks your heart.

When your heart is broken, it takes a lot to sew it back together again. Your friends can help, but what you really need is for another person to come along and sew it up for you.

My name is Haylee and I am falling to pieces.

_**Well, there ya have it, folks! I actually thought of this the other night when I was trying to go to sleep after I watched Glee. ;D**_

_**I honestly have no idea what to name the character but—okay, never mind; my super-fast vampiric brain just thought of it.**_

_**Wow, this author's note is actually longer than the preface itself! Well, it was made to be short. The rest will be much, much longer, I promise you!**_


	2. New Kid on the Block

_**NOTE: This is a multi-POV story, so I'm sorry for any confusion you may have.**_

_**Need I truly add a disclaimer? Fine. I, in no way, claim any ownership to the characters or series **_**GLEE****_; the only thing I own is Haylee Williams (You'll meet her soon enough ;D)_**

_Falling to Pieces_

_Ch1: New Kid on the Block_

_**Kurt POV**_

Homeroom. Or should I say the beginning of hell? Either way, it's bound to be boring.

I took my seat at the front of the room, between some Cheerio on my left that I chose not to register in my brain and an empty seat, after I'd placed everything in my locker. I rested my chin on my hand in a very bored-like fashion, a neutral expression on my face, my eyes glazed as I stared at nothing, still weary from oversleeping.

The homeroom teacher, an elderly woman who was in dire need of a fashion consultant, stood at the front of the room, and cleared her throat as a sign that the class was to give her their undivided attention.

"Alright, everyone, we've got a new student today." Oh, new student…great. "She moved here from London, so she may not be one-hundred percent accustomed to America yet, so I want you all to be courteous." Our homeroom teacher death glared at the jocks.

…So it's a girl. Perhaps she'll join Glee Club?

Probably not. It would be more likely for a girl to join Glee Club that another guy, though. God only knows how I'm not the only guy—with the exception of Sam Evens, I suppose; he could be gay enough for the both of us if he'd like, and still have some left over for me—in the club.

"Haylee? You can come on in for the rest of homeroom if you'd like," the homeroom teacher seemed to be looking at someone out in the hall way. Then a slight movement caught my eye. I lifted my head to see that there was someone standing a few yards into the door already. A very feminine someone.

Her long, hip-length ink-black hair, tipped in a bright, almost eye-piercing neon green with streaks of cyan, bright fuchsia, and purple of all ranges was tied up into two ponytails with bangs framing her pale, angelic face. In a way, I was reminded somewhat of Tina. She was rather curvy (more so that most of the girls at the school) with a thin waist, but large bust that seemed to fill out her dark-blue-and-black-striped form-fitting cotton long-sleeved top. A black skirt draped off of her hips and stopped about three or four inches above her knee; underneath the skirt was a pair of black leggings with lace at the bottom, which was at about her mid-calf.

"Hello." Her English accent was prominent, her voice a clear, high soprano, and I wondered idly what her singing voice sounded like. Her head was dipped slightly and she was blushing madly; it was obvious to anyone with half-of-a-quarter of a brain that she was nervous, and perhaps a bit afraid…?

The corners of my mouth turned up a fraction, for reasons unknown, even to myself. I turned them back down again.

"Uhm…" the teacher looked around the room, presumably looking for a seat before her eyes landed to my right. "Here, you can sit here." she gestured to the empty seat—the _only_ empty seat—next to me. I groaned inwardly.

A few minutes of awkward silence rang throughout the classroom before everyone began to resume talking about whatever it was they were talking about. The new girl and I were the only ones not talking.

"Uhm, excuse me…?"

The high soprano voice rang in my right ear. I turned to see the pink face of the new girl—it seemed her face was cooling down, going back to her extremely pale complexion.

My eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly (though it may have been out of tiredness rather than anything else) and I noticed that her eyes were on me. I hesitated a minute before answering, "…Yes?"

"Uhm, I was wondering…I mean, you look like…would you happen to know…." She trailed off, swallowed, took a deep breath and started over. "Sorry." She paused a moment. "I was actually wondering…I mean, you know, if…if you wouldn't mind…," her cheeks began to fill with blood again, and I could just barely hear a slight increase in her breathing, "I'm sorry…. What class do you have next, if you don't mind my asking?"

I was a bit shocked by the question, but answered somewhat indifferently, "Uh, free period. Why?"

She looked at a piece of paper—her schedule, I assumed—and said, "Oh, uhm…that's what I have…. Look, I was wondering if, perhaps if you don't mind, uhm…could you show me around? I mean—if you don't have anything else to do, that is," she added hastily.

I was a bit surprised by this, too, but I still complied. "Uh, sure. I can do that."

I saw the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. "Thanks a million."

I nodded, and turned back to the front of the room.

_**Haylee POV**_

Well, I at least had someone to show me around…and it was a boy…and he was cute…and we had first period together…and it was free period. Great.

The announcements came and went; I wasn't too terribly concerned, due to the fact that I would be joining one club and one club only—drama, or something of the like; I'd even take singing, although I wasn't the best singer ever…rather bad, if I do say so myself.

The bell rang, and the room emptied quickly; everyone had left, except for me, the teacher, and this boy, whose name I still didn't know.

"So, if you'll follow me…." This boy's voice wasn't as low as most boys I knew; I liked it…it was unique. I smiled inwardly to myself. "My name's Kurt, by the way."

"Haylee…" I muttered, not sure if he'd heard me or not.

We proceeded to walk out of the classroom without so much as a single word uttered, other than the occasional, "This is the science room," or, "Here's the guidance counselor's office; her name is Emma Pillsbury, and Mr. Schuester, the Glee Club director, has a _major_ crush on her." Upon saying this, he had an almost worried expression on his face. "Oh, no… I was supposed to see Mr. Schue for free period today. I'm sorry, Haylee" —so he did hear me; I rather liked the way that he'd said my name— "but I have to go."

He began to leave, but I hurried after him. "Excuse me, I hate to sound rude, but where exactly are you going—what room?"

He stopped and turned to me for a moment (his expression was that of someone who was startled, as he probably was with me; I had a bad habit of coming up behind people without them knowing), but hurried along. "The choir room," he answered me curtly.

I huffed silently before hurrying after him…again. "Would you be so kind as to allow me to follow you? In truth, I was actually planning on joining something like that."

One of Kurt's feet seemed to have a mind of its own for a split second and he faltered before slowing down and speed-walking to the choir room, rather than slow-running, as it were.

After a few minutes of speeding down hallways, flying down stairs, and getting yelled at by teachers, we'd finally reached the choir room.

Kurt ran into the room, while I lingered at the doorway.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue! I got caught up; it seems we may possibly have a new Glee Clubber. She came into my homeroom this morning and I've been showing her around, when I remembered that I had to meet here…," Kurt said breathlessly as he took a seat in one of the red chairs attached to the floor that all seemed to be clumped together; he sat in front and glanced at me.

The man—who I presumed was Mr. Schuester—turned in the direction of the door, and his eyes locked with mine for a split second.

"Can I help you, uhm…?"

"My name is Haylee—Haylee Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you." I could feel the blood pooling up in my cheeks as I said this.

"Haylee, yes, uhm… I hate to say this right now, but I kind of need to speak with Kurt one-on-one…. If you wouldn't mind, could you wait outside for a few minutes; it won't take too long." Mr. Schuester glanced at his wristwatch. "Actually, you know what, why don't you go on in the direction of your next class; it'll be starting soon. If you'd like, you can come back after school and you can sit in with the club, see if you like it."

I smiled faintly and dipped my head ever-so-slightly. "Alright; thank you."

I closed the door and trudged off to my next class where I remembered Kurt showing me; Algebra 2…wonderful. At least the class afterwards, I had Spanish with… Mr. Schue?

_**Later that day, after school let out…**_

After the last class of the day ended, I met up with Kurt to show me where the choir room was again; I'd forgotten with all of the new stuff today.

"So what did you think?"

I was shocked by the question (mostly because of his tone earlier this morning) but answered anyway, "Of the school?" He nodded, so I continued, "It certainly was…interesting. And I think I met a…friend of yours…?"

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Uhm…I think her name was Mercedes…," I answered, blushing for reasons unknown.

"I see."

He sounded apathetic, but I could see a softness in his face that wasn't there before.

"So what exactly do I have to do to get into Glee Club?" I asked to fill the awkward silence as we walked sluggishly to the choir room.

"Well, you have to do some kind of musical number, and if the rest of the Glee Club and Mr. Schue like it, you're in."

"Huh…sounds easy enough. Too bad I can't sing."

I was given a look that seemed to say "Come on, you're kidding, right?"

We walked through the school without much more talk, and we eventually made it to the choir room.

Kurt walked in confidently and sat next the girl that I'd seen him talking to earlier; she was also in my science class.

I, however, walked in more unsurely, and took the empty seat next to Kurt.

I sat for the next few minutes in silence, amused by what I heard of other peoples' conversations. If I was hearing correctly, I could hear people saying things about "The new kid"…"Moved from London, right?"…"Why's she even here?"

Mr. Schuester strode into the room, a smile on his face. He took a minute to take in the group of students that had gathered here.

"Alright, everyone, we've got a lot to cover today, so settle down or get home later than normal—it's your choice."

When his eyes landed on me, I saw his mouth turn up just slightly. "I see we've got someone new…?"

I blushed and could feel about 13 pairs of eyes (plus the ones from the band) burning into me.

I nodded, and looked down at my hands, gently folded in my lap.

"…Haylee…right?"

I looked up; Mr. Schuester's eyes were on me. I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you made it—"

"So then does this mean she has to audition?" A deep voice sounded behind me. I didn't turn around, but I recognized his voice from when we were all waiting for Mr. Schuester. "I mean, we all did, and you can't exactly just let her in. I mean, what if she sucks?"

My eyebrow twitched, but I still didn't turn around.

"Yeah, I have to agree. We all got in on pure talent alone."

The whole club broke out into an uproar.

"Guys! Settle down. Yes, she is going to have to audition. And I was actually getting to that. Thank you, Puck." Mr. Schuester said, eyes directed in the upper row.

He redirected his eyes to me. "Alright, Haylee? Are you ready?"

I took a breath and thought a moment before answering. "If it would be okay, Mr. Schuester, can I wait until next time…you know, get the song I want to sing?"

I small smile played at the Glee Club director's lips. "Sure, that's fine. If you want, you can sit as a bystander for today, and then come back tomorrow and sing."

I smiled and looked back down at my lap, blood filling my cheeks once again.

"Okay, now—"

"Oh, come on! You're kidding, right?"

There was that contradictory voice again. Wait…now I recognized him—Noah Puckerman, he was in my Algebra 2 class…well, okay, he was lagging behind in my Algebra 2 class, more like. He complained all the time; it didn't really surprise me that he was complaining now.

"Yes, Puck, but the rest of you had a week or two to get everything together. So, to make it fair, I'm giving Haylee a week also."

"Come _on_! She's easily the top of our Algebra 2 class, and it's only her first day! She should be able to think of something within, like, a minute!"

I was enraged now. I turned around, anger bubbling inside of me. "The only reason it's so easy for me is because I've already covered it before I moved here!" I was in the advanced math class back in London. "And by the way, Puckerman, maybe you should show a little bit more attentiveness in class, rather than every single girls' chest or butt, because otherwise, you'll be stuck here, in Lima, as a junior for the rest of your sad, pitiful life." I heard a small chuckle from a couple people. "And, if the rumors are true, and you do, in fact, want to become a lawyer, then I suggest you pay a little more attention to the front of the room, rather than the front of a girl." A chorus of "Oooh"s came from the remaining Glee Club members. I felt satisfied, but felt like I needed to say a little more, because otherwise, I would have lost this battle. "Oh, and by the way, if you plan to actually pass school and not stay here the rest of your life—"

"Actually, if I do fail a grade, I'm moving. It's been decided already."

My fist clenched. "I don't care; if you do that even five times over, people will start to notice. You can't exactly stay a junior the rest of your life! Imagine: you, fifty years old, sitting in that Algebra classroom, being taught the same exact things we're learning right now."

I sat down, my arms crossed in triumph.

The room was quiet for a moment (Although I did hear a single "whoa" from someone whose voice I didn't recognize), until everyone began to cheer.

"That was _amazing_!"

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Puck like that before!"

"I can't believe it!"

"So brave!"

"Stunning!"

"Do all British girls have as much spunk as you?"

I smiled and sat down, my head shaking in response the the question that had just been asked. "I'm sorry, Noah, but it's true. Believe me, I didn't want to erupt like that so soon after I got here…. So my apologies. Don't take it the wrong way." I turned to look at him—he sat with his mouth open in shock, eyes wide—winked, and turned back to face Mr. Schuester. I could feel three or four peoples' eyes on my back.

"Uhm, alright." Mr. Schuester called everyone to order. "Okay, Haylee, you have—let's see, today's Tuesday…—until Friday to get your song ready. That's three-and-a-half days, exactly half of one week."

The rest of the Glee Club went by more quickly than I'd expected, but I certainly wanted to join. It seemed interesting; plus, most of the people seemed nice. Except, of course, for Noah Puckerman.

**:xXx:xXx:xXx:**

"Hey, Haylee, why are you so late?" My dad asked as soon as I'd walked in the door.

"Well, actually, I was at a club meeting. I think I might join it; my audition is on Friday."

"Really? Well, what club is it?"

I hesitated, "The, uh…Glee Club."

He seemed surprised by this as he ran a hand through his mess of dark-brown hair. "Really? You never really seemed like the type of person to be in a Glee Club. I mean, you've never really had any interest in it before, from the letters you sent me."

"Well, maybe I wanted to change this year. It just…seemed interesting. Plus…," I trailed off, blushing.

"Could a _boy_ possibly be involved?"

I said nothing, but I looked down, my face heating up.

"Ah, this would be a yes."

I looked up at him again, and noticed he was smiling. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too, kiddo."

I walked up the stairs to my room and set my black messenger bag on my desk chair.

I turned on my laptop that I'd set up the other day when I came to America. I opened up the Stickies application and began to think of the songs I could do for my audition.

"Hmm…," I mumbled aloud.

I couldn't think of any songs at the moment, so I logged onto my Email account.

I was shocked to see three new Emails—one from the school, welcoming me to America; one from Kurt, giving me a quick rundown of all the cliques in the school; and one from…Noah Puckerman? Was it some kind of joke?

I opened the one from the school and from Kurt first, (Kurt's was actually a lot more detailed than he suggested in the subject line) because they were sent later than Noah's, then hesitated before opening the newest Email. _Perhaps there's some kind of virus he attached to the Email…or maybe it's a fake apology._ The former definitely seemed more appropriate. The time said that it was sent only about half an hour ago. Huh, weird.

I hesitantly moved my finger on the trackpad to have the cursor on top of the Email, and clicked the button.

_Sup? Is this the right Haley? You were in the Glee Club meeting today? If not, sorry, just let me know. Anyway, I was actually wondering why you actually dared to stand up to me today? Nobody has ever stood up to me before, and so you will regret it. I will see too it. _

"…He used the wrong 'to,' that idiot." I muttered to myself, half-smiling. "And he spelled my name wrong."

I sat for a minute, but then something hit me—_how did he get my Email?_ I told Kurt, but that was only because he said that he would send me updates with cliques and stuff, to help me get adjusted to the school. He didn't seem like the type of person to give someone another persons' Email, right? Maybe Noah threatened Kurt…? No, he was nowhere near us when this happened. I gave it to him during afternoon homeroom. Maybe he hacked into the school's computer and got it? No, I don't think they have my Email address yet; I was only given the emergency information papers and stuff today, so I would need to have my dad sign them tonight. Maybe someone—one of the cheerleaders or jocks, perhaps—overheard us talking and told him? Not likely, as we were speaking rather quietly and everyone else was so loud. _Whatever—I'll question him tomorrow_, I decided.

"Haylee!" My dad's voice boomed up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back.

I flew down the stairs, and found my dad starting up the stairs.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready; go wash up."

I smiled. "Okay."

After I did as I was told like a good girl, I walked out to join my dad for dinner.

The table was adorned with two plates under a pile of…some kind of noodle. Oh, fettuccine alfredo. Cool.

"Sorry it's nothing fancy, but it's your mom's old recipe.

I smiled sadly. "Great. Thanks, Dad."

**:xXx:xXx:xXx:**

We talked mostly of school as my dad and I ate. Afterwards, we watched a movie—_American Werewolf in London_—and I got ready for bed.

My alarm clock woke me an hour and a half before I wanted to get up, but then I realized I had school that day, after I'd already hit the snooze button a few times. Crap!

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt, combed my hair (which I left down today), and slipped on my high-top converse.

I hurried to get ready for school that day, but still (somehow) managed to have some extra time before I left. We lived close to the school, so I just walked—it was only about half a mile…about a five minute walk. At least I think it was a mile…I still wasn't one-hundred-percent used to the American measuring system.

**:xXx:xXx:xXx:**

My stride into the choir room was more confident today, as I sat down next to Kurt again, who had came in before me. I could feel Noah Puckerman glaring at me from behind, but ignored it. I would handle this later.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room after a few minutes.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I had things to take care of."

"More like he lost track of time flirting with the guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury…_again_," Kurt leaned closer to me as he whispered this.

I raised my hand. "Mr. Schuester? I believe I'm ready to audition." I smiled wryly back at Noah for a second.

"Uh, really? It's only Wednesday. Are you sure you don't want to practice a couple more days?" He had a confused expression on his face.

"I'm sure. I've been practicing all night last night."

He shrugged, "Alright, if you insist."

I smiled at the Glee Club director and stood out of my seat.

I walked over to the band and handed them the sheet music before spinning to face the Glee Clubbers.

All of a sudden, I felt a wave of panic, shock, and nervousness as I, for some reason, looked into Noah's eyes. Oh, dear God.

The band started playing, and I opened my mouth to begin singing.

_**

* * *

Beware: Long author's comment! But please read it; it's important if you want me to write anymore!**_

_**And there you have it, folks~! Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUUUUN!**_

_**I really hope you liked it, because I lost a valuable hour of sleep writing this for y'all! I usually go to sleep at, like, 10:30-ish, but I went to sleep at about 11:30, because I was writing this. I actually started this the other day, and I've been writing nonstop…sorry it's so short (only about five-and-three-quarter pages…). Also, I apologize for making Kurt a little OOC in his POV when he was talking to Haylee, but I didn't know how to work it out any other way, with the rest of the story planned in my brain. FORGIVE ME! Lol… I'm also going to explain a bunch of stuff about Haylee in chapters to come, so please stick around!**_

_**Anyway, remember: REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME! I've got the next few chapters planned out in my head already, but I love suggestions! 3**_

_**I'll be one-hundred-percent honest right now…I'm officially obsessed with GLEE right now, which is one of the main reasons I'm writing this.**_

_**ALSO! I NEED HELP ON WHAT I SHOULD HAVE HAYLEE SING FOR HER "AUDITION"! I have a poll up on my profile, so go check it out! I'm initially torn between "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru and "Haunted" by Taylor Swift…or perhaps even "Untitled" by Simple Plan… **_

_**Thanks so much, and thank you for reading! **_


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT! Please read!

**Hello, everyone. I'd just like to take a quick moment to say that this story is going through a whole new change, with a completely different story. I'm going to be deleting this one after I post the first chapter of the story (I'll let you guys know what it is before I delete this, so please keep a watch for any new _Glee_-related stories of mine!).**

**Frankly, this is sort of an (un)formal-excuse for my lack of updates with this story. A while ago, when I started it, I really liked that plot, but when I read it over a few minutes ago, I realized that Haylee was actually _really_ Mary-Sue. So she's going through what I like to call the Mary-Sue Protection Program, which is sort of my own little organization (if you would call it that) where, if I find that my character or whoever is too Mary-Sue, I will take a while to change him or her, so that he or she is no longer Mary-Sue. :)**

**The darn plot bunnies are evil—_EVIL_ I SAY! I was washing up for dinner (yes, people still do that) when it hit me. I had to rush into my room to write it down, and I got yelled at by my dad XD My mom was at work. We ate in the living room that night and watched _Family Guy_. It was pretty awesome.**

**ANYWAY.**

**Like I said, along with the MSPP and the evil plot bunnies, the pairings are a huge change from what I used to have them as.**

**Uhh…I think that's it.**

**Keep watch for my rewrite/new plot to the same story!**

**Also, pairings for the story will include, but are not limited to:**

**Finchel. This used to be my favorite malexfemale couple, but then Finn had to be an idiot, and Santana had to be the bitch that she is. :(  
ArtiexBritney. I like this couple a lot, and it works well for the story. :)  
A bit of QuinnxSam. I loved this couple, too. Damn your inability to control yourself, Quinn.  
An even tinier mention of Samtana (Sam and Santana, haha). I personally can't stand them together, but it works for this story.  
And some others, but I don't want to give away anything yet~**


End file.
